Labyrinth
by Samsquatch67
Summary: A mysterious package is delivered to the Apothecary and the next day, Galen disappears. And then Rob. Whatever-or whoever- throws them into a twisted game, and the brothers have no choice but to take part. (Not a deathfic, no slash and all that stuff that Is always habit to put here :P Hurt!Galen, hurt!Rob, Disclaimer:DONTOWNANYTHING. Cowritten w/ VanillaJ1967)
1. Chapter 1

It was late afternoon, and for once, the sun was actually up. Galen looked out the window of the shop and sighed happily, and stayed there, staring out at the golden light for a moment. Today hadn't been too busy, and the only people who had stopped by were the regulars, plus a few that Galen hadn't recognized.

Galen was alone in the shop. Rob was out... If Galen had to guess, with Becci. Flash had stopped by earlier, but had some errands to run, and hadn't stayed long.

Galen sighed and moved away from the window reluctantly, his mind wandering to what had happened recently. During the fight when they had been with the Hunt... Rob had lost the sight, or most of it anyway. The bond was practically gone as well, and it took a lot of energy just to keep it working at all, which left him tired almost all of the time.

For a moment, Galen's attention was drawn to something... he thought he saw a shadow moving out the back window of the shop. He turned and stared in the direction for several seconds. Nothing. Still, he had that nagging feeling that something was wrong. He watched for several moments. There was no more movement. He told himself it was nothing, and moved back to what he was doing. 

The door to the shop swung open and a young woman, possibly in her late teens, walked in. She moved straight toward him and asked if she could borrow one of the books that was on the book shelf of research books. She told him the reason she was there; a paper she was writing for school.

He moved toward it, trying to find what she wanted, and grimacing slightly as he realized the books had been rearranged... again.

'Rob, why can't you just pick one way, and stick with that? Either that, or tell me when you change it?'

He knew Rob wouldn't hear through the broken bond, but still, he thought that anyway.

He shook his head and went back to looking for it, eventually, he found the book she was looking for, handed it to her, told her the 'rules' for using it, and walked back to the front desk.

Not too long after, the young woman had finished researching whatever it was, and left. The store was empty again, and Galen had that same feeling as before. Something wasn't right. He moved toward the back of the shop and opened the door. He looked around... nothing. 

However, a moment later, he looked down and spotted a small, thin package. It wasn't a strange thing to get boxes, packages and such here, but usually, they didn't come this late in the day. He eyed it suspiciously, but brought it back into the shop with him.

Rob smiled at Becci, taking the coffee and turning around, starting back towards the Apothecary. There were probably one too many shots in the coffee, but he was long past caring about that. Between trying to ignore the feeling of loss and help out around the shop... he needed it.

And oh the feeling of loss. It was like loosing a hand, a part of you, something you'd learn to use for your whole life and truly it was a part of you, once gone, it was just like something was... missing. But The Sight was a small price compared to the ten years that had left permanent scars on both he and Galen... and not the kind you could see.

If he had had to make a choice between permanently loosing The Sight, or his brother... there was no either or. He didn't see that as something he would even have to think about before deciding. It was an obvious choice.

Taking a sip of the practically scalding hot coffee, he was just preparing himself for the long haul. He had started re-organizing certain sections of the shop. Hopefully no one had come for anything, he hadn't gotten the chance to tell Galen about how he had started organizing this time. 'Heh', he thought, imagining his brother grumbling about how he has to stop with the re-organizing. 'Well, not everyone can sleep like a bear in hibernation, Galen.' he thought to himself.

Stepping through the front door, he took another long gulp of the hot beverage, not noting the numb-sand-papery feeling of his burned tongue. "Hey," he greeted as he saw Galen.

Galen smiled.

"Hey, next time warn me before you reorganize the whole shop?"

he teased. He knew that Rob never slept well, and so, if he didn't sleep, he reorganized. Galen had just learned to take it as it was, in fact, he might actually be worried one day if he found the shelves organized the same as the day before.

"Yeah yeah, sorry." Rob said, grinning as he walked towards Galen, the muted hum of the bond was coming to fore-mind as he stopped near his brother.

A deep voice that he recognized instantly was crowing to another, the Kings Ravens speaking quietly to each other, just not quiet enough.

"_Flash says 'Dora and Dexter' one more time and I go for the upholstery."_ it was Dor.

"You'll do no such thing." the younger Emrys reprimanded with an inward chuckle.

Dera let out something that was probably supposed to resemble an exasperated sigh, but sounded more like a sharp, raw caw.

Galen only laughed. The two birds never really listened when it came to Flash's car. It wouldn't matter who was giving them the order. They were bound and determined to take it apart piece by piece, and Galen was sure that if they could, they would have already had it in too many bits to count.

Galen glanced back at the package on the counter, and moved toward it. He had to wonder, what could fit in a package that small? Without really realizing it, he was staring.

"Hey, Earth to Galen! You still in there? HELllloooooooooo in there?" Rob said.

He felt as though he had just vaporized in front of Galen, snapping his fingers and waving a hand in front of his older brother's face with an expectant look on his face. His gaze drifted to the box that had taken Galen's attention and shrugged.

"What's in the package?"

Galen looked up in slight surprise.

"Sorry."

He shrugged and answered quickly.

"I thought you would know... I have no idea what it is. Completely forgot it was here..." he stated.

He had thought about opening it, but had promptly forgotten to do so when he had brought it in and set it down. He looked at Rob, then back at the package. He quickly opened the envelope and looked at its contents. It held a thin, old book. He could feel the darkness pouring from it in waves that began slowly creeping from the book, to him.

He quickly set the book down, but didn't look away from it. It only had a few pages left. The rest appeared to have been torn out, or had simply fallen out with age. The book looked ancient. Whatever this was, it was linked with dark magic. He frowned down at it and looked at the cracked, faded cover. It was in a language that he didn't know.

"Recognize the language?" he asked, figuring, if anyone on earth would, that person would be his brother.

Rob's eyes widened, snatching the book up off of where Galen had set it down and flipping through the few pages left.

"No way... I haven't seen this language used since I saw that one book about the origins of Witchcraft. It was an actual real version, old, very old, no one had ever even known who... Uh... sorry. It's an old rendition of Latin. It was used around the European Early Middle Ages by so-called witches..." Rob continued, pacing as he looked over the words.

"I think it's a spell. A very old, very long spell, but a spell. Galen, this... Where did it come from?" he cut off his unfinished sentence, looking back at his brother.

Galen had to keep back a laugh at Rob's enthusiasm as far as the ancient, falling-apart book was concerned. If it was Latin, he wondered why he hadn't recognized it sooner. He shrugged, looking toward the back door of the shop.

"I think someone left it..."

He remembered seeing the shadow earlier. 'So that was someone...' he thought. Clearly, it hadn't been his imagination. But he hadn't ordered a witch's spell book. That he was sure of.

"So, someone just left it... what's it say?" he asked, looking at the book with its few, old pages, which clearly weren't even paper. Vellum... probably.

"Adimadver`taa... revenge. Revenge..portabit... vos... admadeverte vos qui titulas... Revenge on ye, ye that carry the title murderer. That... that's not part of the spell. That's like a side note. The spell's a Revenge spell, it's supposed to balance the persons good vs. evil and then curse them. Sorry, but without enough time I can't get it all right... Half guess work here. I read something on old Witchcraft Revenge spells once, their unfair, unjust, they judge every small sinning thought against every good' act. So even so much as a lustful thought of the victim of the spell, it adds that to the 'weight'... see which side drops farther down. And it will always be the 'evil' side no matter what." Rob said, rambling on to the point of talking to no one in particular.

The next morning, at just a little bit past 5 AM, Galen woke with a start. He could feel the same dark evil that he had sensed last night. He rolled over and stared up at the roof in his room, then turned again to look at the clock. Yup, 5:03 AM.

He muttered a curse under his breath and sat up, thinking, 'I have no idea how Rob wakes up so early every morning.' He thought better of that though. 'All that coffee and those shots.' he smiled slightly. 'He cheats.'

By the time Galen was dressed and completely awake, the darkness that had woken him was still very much present, possibly even more so. He moved through the apartment above the store, and glanced out the front window. As predicted, Rob was across the street, getting coffee. 'He needs an intervention.' Galen thought as he moved away from the window.

He moved through the fairly good-sized apartment, and stopped in the kitchen. The old spell book was sitting on the table. He glared at it for a moment, feeling its darkness stifling the room. He could swear that the old book was daring him to open it. Calling him... Despite his better judgment, he moved toward it.

He picked the book up, and flipped it open. Seconds later, his vision blurred. 'Sh!t... not good.' he thought. He looked at the book with a fixed stare, almost as though he couldn't look away from it. He found that indeed he could not. He couldn't let go... he couldn't look away. This book was somehow a trap...

The Latin words on the page, the old curse, began humming through him... he could feel the cold as the words crept through him. He couldn't really hear the words, but he could FEEL them. The page that the book was open to looked as though the ink was running, spreading, blacking out the whole page. Soon, everything else was turning black too.

He didn't even realize when his knees hit the floor. He tried to use the Healing to push away the cold, but something was wrong. Nothing happened. The darkness wasn't affected by it. He panicked. This was bad... beyond bad actually.

He collapsed onto the floor, unable to move... he couldn't call for help, and he STILL couldn't let go of that D mn book.

Time seemed to pass oddly. It felt like hours later, footsteps moved quietly into the room. Two sets of feet. He could hear them, and hear their quiet whispering... but for his life, he couldn't make his eyes open. Galen felt someone pull him off of the floor and pry the book out of his hand.

"It worked." a quiet voice hissed.

Galen could sense the evil in the person who had spoken. A second later, the darkness closed in, and the last thing he heard before he blacked out was the voice saying, "We have the Healer... We will have revenge soon."

Then nothing.

**THANK you Muffy for the permission to write your characters! ;) :D Well, there's the first chapter... *Sweaty palms, nervous twitching* First story for these books! **


	2. Chapter 2

Rob had come back after getting another cup of coffee and had instantly known something was off. The hum of the bond was still there, but that's all it was. A distant hum. And maybe it was even more so than it had been. He ditched the coffee on a counter, and had searched the whole shop, everywhere, Galen was gone.

And a second time. The book and Galen; both gone.

Third time. The book, Galen, and one of the jeeps; all three gone. Galen wouldn't have just left, not at five in the morning. And not to mention, taken the book too. It was all just too much coincidence; the book the night before, and now this?

Rob had just finished talking to Flash on the phone, giving him about the briefest 'update' that he could. The younger brother paced the room, two fingers against his temples on either side, the phone left on the counter next to the drink. Nothing made sense, really. Galen wouldn't have just up and left, but the bond was still there, so he wasn't...

Shaking his head he sighed, his eyes closed as he tilted his head up. The book was gone. One of the jeeps was gone. Galen was gone. It had to fit together somehow. Maybe... maybe something had happened, such as something had happened to Galen, and he had to leave right then. Or maybe someone had stolen the jeep. No, that made zero sense. So maybe... maybe he had been injured, by someone, and that someone had taken him and the jeep. But where did the book fit in? And Galen was a d mn good fighter, that didn't make any sense.

He opened his eyes, staring straight at the Dor and Dera. Who stared straight back. Unmoving, unblinking. "What the h#ll?" he whispered quietly, practically stalking up to the two birds who seemed frozen in space and time. He bent closer, staring into black, open eyes of one of the birds. They looked stuffed.

"WITCHAaAAAHHh!" The bird suddenly screamed.

"SH!t!" Rob gasped out of surprise more than anything else, falling backwards onto the floor and staring up at the two with a dazed expression, shaking his head suddenly and pulling himself off the floor.

"Witch!" both of them chanted in sync, flapping wildly, their heads snapping both directions as if they expected an attack any moment.

"Whoa whoa whoa, just me, calm down!" Rob said, putting both hands up and waiting for the recognition.

"W...wi...witch...King...?" the birds both cawed, tilting their heads and blinking sluggishly in confusion.

"No, not a Witch King, hi, names Rob, nice to meet you." he joked.

Both of them glared, or as if they tried to, although, birds, glaring, one couldn't tell if a bird was glaring or not, but you can always assume.

"Okay, yeah, sorry. Witch? What are you talking about? What happened? Where's Galen?"

"Don't... know. They put a spell on us!" Dor half complained, half screeched as the thought hit. "A spell! Those no-good, good-for-nothing, witches!"

Flash pulled up behind the shop and turned off his SUV. He sat in the dormant vehicle for several moments and leaned back against the seat, staring up at the roof. It was all he could do to keep from cussing up a literal storm. Galen was missing? Flash finally forced himself to open the door, and climbed out.

Flash headed to the back door of the shop and let himself in through the unlocked door. The first words from Flash's mouth were, "What the F*CK happened?"

Sure, he had listened on the phone when Rob had told him what happened, but it hadn't exactly been a REAL explanation. Not as far as he was concerned anyway.

He stormed through the shop, and spat another curse as his shoulder side-swiped a shelf and he sent something toppling off of it. For once though, he managed to catch the thing rather than break it. 'Galen would be proud.' Flash thought with a snort. The thing didn't look too important of course. He set it back on the shelf and thought, 'If this were a better time, I would totally mention what a f*cking awesome catch that was.'

He nodded to the two ravens, but didn't say anything to them. 'I am never gonna be caught talking to those birds, and I'm sure as h#ll never gonna get used to it.' he thought.

"So, what happened?" Flash demanded again.

Flash looked around the shop. If he didn't know better, he would say that nothing was wrong. Nothing was broken, the only thing missing was Galen, and the only thing that was 'off' was the birds and Rob... who all seemed, well... OFF. There really was no other way that Flash could think to put it.

"He's gone. He's alive, but he's gone. Witches. Apparently. Meaning, the Revenge spell, wasn't just some accidental mistake left here... but why? Dor, Dera, check the shop again, see if YOU find anything." Rob said, watching the birds as they left before he turned back to Flash with a sigh.

He had been taken by witches? Or had he left, been injured in a fight and went to a hospital? They could call the closest hospitals just to check, no harm in that. 

Flash grunted and looked around, watching the birds for a moment.

"Witches? You're kidding me... real live, like... for real, F*cking witches took Galen?" Flash asked.

He shook his head and then paused.

"Wait, spell? What?"

Had he missed something in their conversation? He didn't remember any revenge spell being mentioned.

"A REVENGE spell... like, the kind with a capital R?"

"What the h#ll could GALEN do to earn a revenge spell?" Flash asked, more like yelled, waving his arms through the air in frustration.

"Yeah, I know, that's what I was wondering. THAT doesn't make sense. Flash... would you see if Rhiannon would call any close hospitals, check and see if he was checked into any hospitals?" he asked, turning around and moving back into an 'isle', looking through the books.

Maybe there was something here... anything. But he didn't even know what he was looking for. Maybe he should try to find that Origins of Witchcraft book he read once? See if there was anything that could help? It was a long shot, but he had to do something. Maybe there was a way to track a witch. He didn't know, he just had to try something, anything, too get his brother back...

Flash nodded, then asked, "How come I've gotta call her? She likes you better, kid." he muttered, but still pulled out his cell and called Rhiannon. She was tough, and not to be messed with. She had been friends with Galen and Rob for years, and seemed like family. Even Flash considered her one of the 'family.'

He walked into the next room and talked to her for a few minutes, then returned.

"She said she'd check, and she's coming, and she's P!ssed." Flash stated.

"H#ll, I'm p!ssed. WHEN we find those witches, not if... WHEN... I'll take their broomsticks and jam them where the sun don't shine." Flash muttered as he came back into the main room of the shop

"Thanks, Flash." Rob said calmly, and, not about the comment Flash had muttered. Well, not necessarily. Flash, Rhiannon, Mike, they had helped Rob and Galen on numerous occasions. Flash especially, no delay, war hammer in hand, always backing them up if they needed it, despite even the times when he was obviously not, not-scared. Or in other words, scared stiff. That was true courage. And it was respectable. Being afraid but not backing down, nervous but still doing it, because it was right, not because it would get him anything.

The two ravens came back into the main room and perched on the back of a chair. Dera held a page of the old witch's spell book in a talon-ed foot, and had one thing to say.

"Whoever took Galen, dropped this. And the lock on the back door was picked. They were amatures. Scratches."

The ravens both looked at Flash accusingly.

"What? I didn't pick it!" he defended himself.

"We know. But you should have noticed that it had been picked." Dor spoke up.

Flash just rolled his eyes and looked away from the birds, and back to Rob.

"Okay, so witches are picking locks now? That's totally, freakin' un-awesome." he stated.

"And stealing jeeps." Dera spoke.

"Great, well at least they didn't ride here on a broom!" Flash blurted in aggravation.

Both ravens looked at him and cocked their heads slightly in confusion.

There was something going on. Every one of them knew it. But what reason would a witch have to want revenge? That was something that didn't make sense. No matter how Flash looked at it, he couldn't make it make sense. He tried turning the thought around in several different angles, but each one just made it more confusing to him.

"Hey, can I see that? Where'd you find it?" Rob suddenly asked, taking the page from the bird and half-listening to the two ravens, half looking over the page.

"We found it outside. It must have fallen from the book."

"No... this is different. This isn't Old Latin. It's more recent." he said.

He began reading 'Maledictus familiae maledictus. Maledictus sit in genere. Nec vero umquam praeterita obliviscitur, meminit praeteritorum semper. Mea est iustitia. Iustitia servanda. Sana et vide.' Some of it didn't fit correctly, like someone who had just learned Latin had written it. 'But the Past's forgets' was probably supposed to be 'but the past never forgets', if he had to guess. And was 'Revenge he would' meant to be there, or was it supposed to be something else.

"Seriously, did they use google translate?" Rob grumbled at the paper.

"Family of the cursed is cursed. Cursed be the family. They forget, But the Past 's forgets, the past Remembers forever. Revenge he would. Justice must be served. Healt then see." he read out loud for the others in the room, but his eyes never left the paper.

'Healt then see? Maybe it was meant to be heal then see. That's sounds more plausible.' he thought.

"I think it was supposed to be something more like this... Family of the cursed is cursed. Cursed be the family. They forget, but the past never forgets, the past remembers forever. Then 'the revenge he would'… I have no idea, I mean, it's almost as confusing as this one supposed 'original manuscript' I read once about... Anyway. 'Justice must be served. Heal, then see.' That's what it says."

'

Flash just nodded and kept his mouth shut. He didn't know anything about Latin, so it would have sounded just fine to him. But he wasn't the expert.

"It could've said 'Ponies fly and eat elephants' and I wouldn't have known..." Flash muttered.

Still, he listened intently as Rob translated the page. 'I may not know a whole lot about Latin, but that doesn't sound good to me.' he thought, and he said as much.

"So, if that's not part of the book... does that mean it was written after? 'Cause, if it does... doesn't that mean..." he paused, trying to think of exactly what it would mean. Nothing good.

**Galen woke up with a groan. All he could tell was that the floor was made of concrete, and the room was cold.

He sat up slowly, and blinked rapidly. He couldn't see. Luckily, he knew that he wasn't blind. There was light streaming in from under a door at the end of the room. He stood up carefully, and crossed the room. Despite knowing that the door would be locked, he tried it anyway.

*Click* Locked.

Galen wasn't surprised. He sighed and leaned against the cold metal door. Where was he? He had no idea. What had happened? Again, no idea. The last thing he could remember was waking up, picking up the spell book, and blacking out. No... there was something else too. Someone had been there, in the apartment, over the shop. Someone had planned this.

He felt his worry rise. Who or what had taken him?

His next thought only had him more worried. 'Rob... where's Rob?'

Did these people... or things, have his brother as well? He had no idea, and that worried him. He could barely sense anything through the bond... there was a distant hum. It was usually bad, but this? It was almost unbearable.

At least there was one good thing. If the bond felt so strained, that meant that Rob was NOT close... which meant he was probably back at the shop. That, by extension, meant that he was safe. Galen could only hope at this point. He had no way to prove that theory.

He moved away from the door, and then leaned against one of the walls. He listened for any sound that might mean there was someone there. Nothing. He knew better than to assume there was no one around though. Just because he couldn't hear them, didn't mean that they weren't there. He could just call out and ask... but again, that wasn't even a smart plan.

Galen sighed and tried to use the Healing. It was more than a little worrying when nothing happened. Nothing. Not even the slightest hum. It was just... gone. He hoped that was temporary. Galen had to wonder, what was affecting his gift, but not the bond?

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. No point in keeping them open in a room that was nearly pitch black anyway. Again, he tried to listen for any sound outside of the room, or cell, that he was in.

**(BTW, sorry if the spacing was weird on this chapter, I was trying something... see if it works... hmm. Anyways.) VanillaJ and I both: Thank Yooouuu Muffy for letting us borrow them ;) Sorry 'bout the language, but I don't think anyone will mind, It's in character! :P Anyways. Yup. **


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning, Flash was still at the shop. He hadn't left, and hadn't slept. Rhiannon had shown up, and it was decided that she would take care of the shop, half because she didn't break things, and half because Flash wanted to help find Galen, not 'play shop,' as he had put it. But at the time, she had gone out to check 'one last thing' she had said.

They had spent the whole previous day looking up dead ends. There was nothing. The Latin spell that was supposedly 'Googled,' hadn't shed any new light on this situation, and it was frustrating. The hospitals hadn't had anyone admitted that matched Galen's description, and there had been no word from any one of the people they had contacted. Even Parry and Bobby hadn't found anything, no sign. That was a bad sign.

Flash had gone for coffee, and stood there absently as Becci gave him the usual, for him and Rob.

She asked what was going on, to which Flash replied to her very vaguely. He thanked her and took the coffees back to the shop across the street. Coffee was their only ally in this. Sure they had people, but Coffee was keeping them running, and probably would be for several more days.

Flash shoved the door open, and walked in, setting the coffees down and looking around. He didn't see anyone, but he knew that Rob was around somewhere. "HEY! Back, Coffee." he called, through the shop, then moved to the seat behind the counter and fell into it with a grunt.

The two ravens swooped in, and landed on one of the many shelves. Both were locked in conversation with eachother, and paid little notice to Flash.

"They don't know either." Dera was saying.

"I know that."

"There were no witnesses to who left the book. Because they came around the back... No one saw."

"Well, poor planning."

"Yes but there's a reason."

"I…"

Flash cut the birds off.

"What the F*ck are you talking about? Because, I'm not getting much out of this conversation." he growled. The two ravens turned and looked at him, letting out harsh caws and squinting slightly.

"No one saw who left the curse book. If someone had, then we could at least have some clue as to who took Galen... what the person, thing, looked like... But because they came around the back, which is well protected from view for a REASON, no one saw... we have nothing there." Dor stated.

"Oh, well that's f*cking awesome." Flash muttered.

Rob was literally running on coffee. He couldn't remember the last time he had had this much. And he also couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. He just couldn't make himself hungry, like the thought of food was more nauseating than anything, he didn't even know why. He moved into the room that Flash and the ravens were in, saying nothing as he walked past Flash, murmuring a thank you as he took the coffee.

"Anything?" he asked, his voice more of a sigh as his blood-shot eyes shifted towards the King's Ravens. "No." they answered in unison and he couldn't help as his hope dropped another notch.

Letting his head hang partially, Rob felt his heart hammering inside his chest, but at the same time, exhaustion flood over him. He was hungry, but every time he really thought about it, he didn't think he could eat anything. The time blurred, he didn't really know how long it had been. Not that long, he knew.

He was jittery like he was on caffeine pills, and frankly, how much coffee with shots he had been drinking without food to balance it... shaking his head slowly, he looked up at Flash, who was sitting in a chair a few feet or yards away from him. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out, instead he just looked sort of like a fish as he closed his mouth again.

Flash thumped on fist on the edge of the counter, and stood up.

"I know what you were gonna say." he stated. "F*ck this." he finished, pausing and then asking, "Was I close?"

He knew that probably wasn't actually what Rob was going to say, but he figured that they were both thinking it, so he may as well say it. They needed to find out a few things.

"I tried researching local witch cults... I suck at research." he grunted. "But from what I've found, none of them have any real reason to have a serious grudge on Galen. And as for your Google curse..." he shrugged. "Again, I couldn't read it if I wanted... what does it say again?"

Flash paused to think about it, recalling what the paper that had NOT been from the spell book had said. Something about the past not forgetting and curses and family of curses, or some sh*t like that. And the word Healt... which Rob had guessed was 'heal.' That made sense. 'Heal' referred to Galen, right?

That thought caused a sudden jolt in Flash's brain.

"F*CK!" he blurted out.

"Doesn't that thing say Heal then See? I thought you said it did." Flash said, brushing past Rob and the Ravens to get to the curse that had been written on plain white paper. He picked it up, and glared at what he thought looked like gibberish, but what Rob called Latin.

"If 'Heal' in 'old-witch' means Galen, then..." he paused, his eyes widened and he bobbed his head up and down as if waiting for someone else to finish the sentence that he started.

Rob set down the coffee again, "The Sight. Why?" he asked no one in particular. Healer. And then the other with The Sight. Family be cursed. Family of the cursed be cursed. He was really the only blood family that Galen had left left. Groaning as it clicked inside his mind, he heard two quiet caws from the Ravens.

"Then we need to know who." he said, trying to keep his normal calm tone, which normally, was easy. Not so much right then.

"Revenge spell, witches. Has Galen ever tried to help any witches in the past?" Dor suggested.

"Not that I know of."

"Maybe he couldn't."

"Couldn't what?"

"Heal them. Or their family. Or more like someone in their family. Don't tell me that doesn't sound right." Dera said, flapping black wings.

"Let it." Rob finally said, looking between the King's Ravens and Flash and then started speaking before they could interject anything. 

"Let it happen, at least then Galen won't be alone, wherever he is... I... anyway. You can try and follow them this time. Or I can keep a tracker or GPS with me, anything. It's something... we... we're running out of options here... and I have to do something. This is something. It can't get any worse, at least, not for Galen, and that's what matters. That's what matters to me. This is all we have. It's the only plan that I can think of. Please... tell me if I'm wrong."

Flash's eyes widened. He had been silent up until then, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then again, this happened a lot with Rob. He thought that something REALLY bad, was a good plan. Somehow, it was like Rob convinced himself that something was a good idea, and nothing could change his mind. It was something that was both good and bad. This was one of those times, at least, in Flash's mind it was. And this time, it was a bad thing.

"H#ll no!" Flash exclaimed. "No! And again, NO! Dude, could you have a worse idea? How could you be okay with that? There's no freakin' way!" Flash hollered.

The ravens flinched, hopping on the shelf they were perched on, but neither spoke. They seemed to be deciding who to agree with. Rob was their king, but they didn't actually like his plan much more than Flash did. They were weighing the options. Perhaps it was the best way. Even without GPS, they would still be able to follow...

Flash however, was not even considering that a plan.

"What if it doesn't work? What then? What would Galen think of that plan? He'd agree with me. F*cking stupid plan! I can't let you get kidnapped by a bunch of F*cking crazy witches!" Flash exclaimed, waving both hands in the air for emphasis.

Rob cringed and stayed silent until Flash was done with his ranting for the time being.

"Flash..." he started, then paused to let out a breath of air in a sigh.

"You have a better idea?" he asked sincerely, running a hand through his hair and over his face. "But if you don't, this is all we've got. Meaning this is what we're doing. Because there's no way in H#ll I'm just going to keep sitting around, as if something will unexpectedly happen to lead us straight to him before-" he didn't need to finish that sentence. "C'mon, there have been worse ideas." he said, forcing a smile as he shrugged almost nonchalantly.

Rob waited, watching as Flash walked out the door to get more coffee. He stared after their friend, waiting for a second. There was a second of silence before he turned to the Ravens.

"I have to find Galen."

With or without help, he had to do this, because there weren't any other options.

Flash came back only minutes later, and opened the door, walking in. Something was off. He just had the feeling, one which he had learned not to ignore at this point. Of course, he couldn't place what was off.

He walked around the shop and it hit him. Quiet. No sound. No ravens arguing, no Rob cursing in old Norse... or whatever the h#ll he always did. Flash groaned and ran a hand over his face.

"SH!T!" he shouted to no one. "You've GOT to be kidding me! I left for FIVE FREAKIN' MINUTES!"

He walked through the building, twice. Yeah, he was alone. He checked outside the building. The OTHER jeep was missing now too.

"F*CK."

He walked back inside, muttering curses to himself the whole way. He couldn't believe it. There were only two choices. One: The witches had already come, and taken Rob... but the birds were gone too. Which left him with the second choice: Rob left, which meant he was alone, possibly with witches after him... and no backup to speak of... 'Unless you count those f*cking birds, which I don't.' Flash thought in irritation.

**CLiIIYYYYUFF HAYYNGGAARRR... Sorry Muffy. O:) **


	4. Chapter 4

Rob swerved the jeep off of the road, avoiding the girl standing in the middle of the road. He took a deep breath, opening the door and looking at the girl. She had thin, brown hair, that was just past her shoulders, freckles, blue eyes, facial features that looked scarily breakable, and was wearing a jean skirt, black boots, and a hideous button up yellow shirt, and a smug smile... Which was almost equally as hideous as her attire.

"You okay?" he asked, putting on faked concern as he jogged towards her, pulling her from the middle of the street to the side by her shoulders.

He knew who, or what she was, it was all more for show. Pretending that he didn't know what she was…  
It was obvious by the necklace that she was wearing that looked more like she was wearing a hex bag around her neck, and that was probably exactly what it was. And he could almost sense it... probably just, who knew, instinct? Gut feeling? Or the fact that it was painfully obvious?

The girl laughed an I-know-all laugh, and started chanting in quick, sloppy Latin that he had to cringe at. And oh, the pronunciation. Grimace. Horrible. 'But hey, it's working,' he thought grimly as his knees buckled, sending him falling onto the ground, knees scrapping against rocks, vision blurring, head spinning, and tipping forward, the ground rushing towards him as he blacked out.

************** Galen was leaning back against the wall opposite the door, when he heard something. It had been... well, honestly, he didn't know. A day? Two maybe? That seemed right. It was hard to tell without light.

Footsteps made their way through some long hall... it sounded like a hall by the way it echoed. Finally, the footsteps stopped outside the door to the cell. Galen resisted the urge to ask 'who's there.' He knew that the question would either be answered on it's own, or it wouldn't. Asking wouldn't make this person... if it was even a person... tell him anything.

"You're probably wondering who I am... who WE are." the voice began.

Galen didn't reply, but was thinking that, yes, he did want to know who these people were. That person SOUNDED human enough anyway. He was tired, sore, irritated, and not really in the mood for the 'I bet you're wondering about...' speech.

"Well, we know you, Galen." the voice said in a voice that had a long, country drawl to it.

Galen had assumed this much already. The revenge spell wouldn't work unless the person had something against him, therefore, they HAD to know him. He stayed silent and waited for the unidentified person to keep talking.

"We needed to get revenge... as you may already know... and we're almost ready... just one thing missing. Actually... My... associate, is out getting the last 'puzzle piece,' so to speak." the man said. Galen could hear the smug tone in the guy's voice. This was so not good.

What was the 'last puzzle piece?' He tried to come up with the answer... but he couldn't. He didn't know what these people wanted... he had no idea...

"I thought you could help." the voice spoke again. Galen was listening completely now.

"Help?" Galen finally spoke.

"They said you could heal her! Our sister..." the man replied.

So that's what this was about? Someone that he had tried to heal? What had happened? He dreaded the answer, but he needed to know, because whatever had happened, it was the cause for everything happening.

"What..." he began, but the man interrupted before he could continue.

"You didn't... she seemed okay... for a while... but then the sickness came back... and she's dead now. And it's YOUR fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You didn't help her!"

Galen moved away from the wall, and stood by the door. How could he explain to this person? He couldn't heal EVERYTHING. He wasn't all-powerful. Sometimes, there were things that he couldn't fix. He made that clear... or he tried to make that clear to everyone that came to him.

"I..." Galen started, but again, was interrupted.

"NO! I don't want your excuses... no... we will make you suffer as we did when we lost our sister."

Galen froze. His heart beat wildly in his chest. What were they saying? He knew without being told... but he wished, he hoped that it wasn't what he knew that it was. The 'missing puzzle piece,' was Rob.*******

Rob could faintly hear voices talking, though, it sounded underwater. Odd. Off.

"NO! I don't want your excuses... no... we will make you suffer as we did when we lost our sister."

"CHRISTIAN! Help me with him!"

"Coming."

The next thing he knew was his already led-feeling-head connected with concrete as he was deposited in a cell... not hard enough to knock him out again. But oh, he would have preferred that.

Groaning, he rolled over to where he was staring at the roof through half closed eyes. 'Well, it worked,' he thought optimistically.

Everything had happened so quickly after Galen talked to the unseen person, but he had heard a voice calling, and the country voice he had been talking to replied. Okay, so the man's name had been Christian.

Only a few seconds after, the door swung open, and two people pushed forward Rob, then slammed the door shut. Galen heard the door click as the lock was turned again.

"D mn all! Rob... Are you okay?" he asked, moving forward and kneeling beside his brother.

This was not good. In fact, it was a thousand miles in the opposite direction of good. Two angry witches, (he now had decided that they were indeed witches,) had him, and wanted revenge for their dead sister... and not only that, but they had Rob. Things could only go from bad to VERY bad now.

"Sh!t..." Rob gasped quietly as his brother came into sight. He half jumped half pulled himself into a sitting position, his vision swimming with black spots and his head going from filled-with-led to filled-with-cotton.

"Galen." he said, not bothering to keep the relief out of his voice. Well, it had worked. At least he had done his part. Hopefully Dor and Dera had done theirs. But if they hadn't, at least he was there, could see Galen, alive. At least he was okay, even if just for now.

Galen nodded, then stopped, eyes widening as he stared in the direction his brother's voice was coming from.

"You WANTED to get caught? You PLANNED this? D mn all Rob!" Galen hissed.

He was ticked off now... to say the least. Rob had KNOWN he would get taken... but instead of trying to STOP it, he had actually let it happen, and prepared for it. Galen couldn't believe it. He sighed, and ran one hand over his face, muttering a curse under his breath.

'Well, at least Dor and Dera know where we are... hopefully.' he thought. And if the two ravens actually had followed... then they could get Flash, again... hopefully.

********It had been hours. Four hours. Yes, Flash was counting... yes, even the seconds.

Flash had looked everywhere... okay, well, everywhere that he could think to look. He was back at the shop, outside, in the driver's seat of his SUV. "F*ck this... man, f*ck this. The things I do for them..." Flash muttered.

He glared out the window, exhausted, and p!ssed off... Galen first... now Rob. Flash wasn't an idiot. He knew that Rob had probably planned this, and left on his own. What bothered him now, was that... if Rob had planned this... wouldn't there be some hint as to where he had gone? Wouldn't the raven's have come back? Something...******


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry it took us Sooo long to update!**

It was only two hours later, give or take. Minutes earlier, the witches had come into the room, separated Rob and Galen, and taken them to two different doors. Rob was shoved inside of a white door, into a long hallway. And by long... long.

Swallowing convulsively, he gave a shrug and started walking forward, trying to ignore the fact that they had taken his shoes. "Who needs shoes anyway?" he breathed out, sarcasm dripping off his words as he walked. Where was Galen thrown into? Where was he himself? What was happening to his brother?

He tried to ignore the fact that the hallway he was in was just WHITE. Sickeningly WHITE. Like a hospital. And d mn if he didn't hate hospital's.

Pain shot up from his foot and he let out a sound that was close to a howl and a yelp, hopping on his other foot for a step. Blood pooled from a cut on his foot... Glass?

"Glass. Right." he breathed out, grimacing as he pulled it out and dropped in on the ground.

"Invisible glass. White hallway. Big ominous door at the end. Could be worse, right?" he said to no-one, grinding his teeth as he moved forward again, staring at the ground, wishing that if there really was more glass... that it would all just turn bright, bright pink.

Meanwhile, Galen was wondering a few of the same things; where was he, and more importantly, where was Rob? He looked down the long white corridor with distaste. It was about thirty feet long, (As far as he could tell) and white; completely white. There was literally no color. The only 'color' to speak of were the dark shadows on the floor, from the walls. At the end of the hall, it hooked right.

Galen turned around and looked at the door he had been pushed through. It didn't take a genius to know it would be locked, so he didn't bother trying it. He sighed and resignedly took a step forward, grimacing as he expected something to happen. Nothing did. So far so good.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Galen heard Rob talking, then yelping, then talking again. First thought in his mind was 'what happened to Rob?' The next was; 'Where is he?' Galen looked around, spinning 360 degrees. He was alone. It took several seconds for him to realize that the sound had come from the roof.

"Rob?"

No reply. He called again; same reaction.

Then he saw it. The speaker system, wired into the electrical system, and hidden in corners. He could hear his brother, but that was it. He didn't know where Rob was. What he DID know, is that whoever these people were... these witches, they WANTED him to be able to hear Rob. That was bad news. Not like that was actually surprising. He knew that they wanted revenge.

Whatever they were doing now; this was their revenge.

Rob had tried everything. Tried avoiding them, walking around them, tried spotting them, but in the end, he ended up just rotating between the balls of his feet and the edges to walk on as he sped walked down the long hallway, all the while muttering, "Ow ow ow ow ow".

Bloody footprints behind him, more glass in front.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow,"

Gasping and groaning between 'ow's, he finally made it to the large door that was at the end of his hallway, big, white, with a black door knob.

Galen flinched as he heard his brother's pained muttering. He had no idea what was happening.

"D mn all." he hissed. He had to do something. He wasn't just gonna sit there while who-knew-what happened to Rob.

Galen started walking forward, and made it to the end of his hallway without much trouble. He looked down the new hallway, and was greeted by the sight of three open doors. One led straight on, one took a direct left, the other went opposite, going off to the right. Galen paused, frowning thoughtfully.

He was about to move on, when the speakers above him clicked.

"Hullo?" a voice drawled. Galen instantly recognized it as Christian's. He didn't say anything, only stopped dead in his tracks and waited. The voice didn't wait for him however, and simply began talking again.

"Welcome to the Labyrinth... I'm sure you've heard of similar things. A deadly maze, with a beast, a minotaur, meant to kill anyone inside. Well, this? This is OUR version." the voice stated.

Galen gritted his teeth and ran both hands through his hair, then finally spoke.

"Where's Rob?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" a second voice, the woman, spoke now.

"Yeah, I would actually." Galen muttered.

"Don't mouth of to us!" Christian retorted.

"You're going to hear your brother die... well, if you're lucky enough to live that long." one of the witches replied nonchalantly.

Galen clenched his fists. These people were sick. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Freaking out wouldn't help Rob... but D mn, he wanted to.

"You're in a maze, and Rob is on a clock. Your brother's at the other end... and he's only JUST started getting to the fun stuff." the woman's voice snarled, adding a condescending chuckle at the end of her words.

"At least you'll know if you're on the right track..." Christian's voice spouted sarcastically.

The witches left Galen wondering what that meant. It sounded ominous. It was probably meant to.

"Tick, tock..." the witches chimed together.

Galen hissed a curse and instantly started down the hall. He stopped at the three doors, looking down each one in desperation. He knew that everything he did could mean life and death... but what was he supposed to do? It wasn't like the witches had made a way out of this. They'd made it for revenge.

Maybe though... just maybe, if he could find Rob, then the two of them could survive this twisted game long enough for Flash to figure out where they were.

Rob had expected something, but not this. Not the door locking behind him the minute he stepped in, and certainly not water pouring from the sides of the new room.

Soon, within seconds, he already had to swim. Sucking in a deep breath, he dove under, looking for another door; another way out. There was one, that looked about twenty feet away.

Desperately swimming, he only got so far before he had to go back up for air. Already he had to take in air from the small space at the top of the room. Breathing as deeply as he could, as much as his lungs could hold, he went back under, swimming towards the door.

And when he went back up again, he had to turn his head sideways to get even the smallest gulp of air.

And that's when he saw it. A com... or something. In the corner of the room. Somebody was listening. The witches. So well, now there was a chance of electrocution, peachy. "You're wrong about Galen." he said, eerily calmly, almost a whisper that seemed to bounce off the water and around the com.

His head was forced under water, his limbs wildly flailed as he tried to get to the door about ten feet away. It was so close, but seemed farther away than ten feet ever had in his entire life.

Galen could hear something through the com system... water? Yes, it was definitely water. He didn't know what was happening, but he didn't waste time thinking about it.

He chose the right door and moved. The sound of water was closer, more full... then Rob's voice was audible over it.

'You're wrong about Galen.'

He was drowning. Somehow, Rob was drowning in this maze, and Galen couldn't do anything but listen as he rushed madly down the hall he'd chosen.

In that moment, he was running everything through his mind. He was a keeper. That meant he wasn't supposed to kill humans. But if Rob died, then the last thing Galen would do on this earth would be to kill the people responsible... or he would die trying.

He tried to reach his brother through the muted bond. It worked; kind of. But 'kind of' wasn't good enough. He couldn't find him like this. Even if he did, what could he do? Still, he didn't slow down. He turned through another door, which also led to the right.

He was halfway through the long, straight, hallway, when the doors on either side of it both locked.

Ominous.

Not only was it ominous, but he was trapped, and Rob was dying, and Galen was panicking.

**I Swear, we did NOT PLAN On ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I'm so sorry, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry LOL! I'm so sorry! **


	6. Chapter 6

Rob's lungs were on fire. The door was right there but it wouldn't open. Locked, jammed shut, either way, it just wouldn't open. And the longer he was underwater, the more his lungs tried to force him to breath, only taking in the water.

He weakly pulled on the door, until every bit of energy and strength just felt, gone. Black spots danced in his vision, water stung his eyes, burned his lungs, and he felt like he was chained down. Pain.

Galen rammed into one of the doors, trying to force the thing to open. Of course, as expected, that did little-to-no good. He sighed, stopped, and rested his head against it, closing his eyes and fighting back a wave of emotions.

He could feel the distant, burning throb of his lungs through the bond. If he could feel it, it was bad... so bad. 'Please let him out pleaselethimoutpleaselet himout...' he thought desperately.

"Let him out!" Galen yelled at the coms. He looked up desperately, waiting for something to happen.

"Stop worrying about him... worry about you." Christian's voice mocked.

At that moment, four blades swung out from grooves in the wall. Galen barely had time to react, but training kicked in, and he dropped to the floor, narrowly avoiding the deadly, swinging blades... mostly. He felt a searing pain as one of the four large, metal blades slashed his shoulder. He winced in pain, and assessed the wound. It wasn't bad, and he could heal it... after all, the Healing was slowly coming back.

He lay motionless on the ground, staring up at the swooshing, singing blades. He hadn't felt this helpless in a long time. He couldn't get up... not without being killed. So he was forced to stay there, on the floor, watching the silver blades swing over him, and listening to the rushing sound of water as his brother drowned, alone.

The younger brother struggled to stay conscious, as if it mattered. He distantly felt like pressure was being dropped on him, and it went from sounded like that slow, calm, eerie under water sound, to the sound of water draining from a bathtub... or something.

He felt heavy. Heavy and wet and everything sounded kind of weird. Distant and peaceful. He liked it there, the calm, the peace. Wherever he was. A voice inside his head ruined the peace and the calm. 'Galen's been dead for years.' it spat, venomously. He vaguely wondered if he was dying. He wondered if his adoptive parents were crying. Or maybe it was him, he suggested to himself as he subtly felt something wet running down his face.

Suddenly it felt like his lungs were just sponges, as he coughed and retched up what seemed like pounds of water. He was on the ground. Soaking. White room. Couldn't breath. His chest hurt... Gasping for air he couldn't seem to get, he curled in on himself. "Galen...?" he whispered. D mn, his voice sounded raw. And weird. Maybe he was just sick and Bobby, Parry and Galen were... were... somewhere.

Galen's eyes flew to the speakers as the water all drained. What did that mean? Was Rob...

No. No he wasn't dead. The bond was still there. He was okay... well, ALIVE. Maybe not okay, but alive.

Seconds later, he heard someone, Rob, calling his name. He didn't know if Rob could hear him through the speakers, but right then, he hoped that he could.

"I'm here. I'm coming. You're okay."

Truthfully, he had no idea if he was going in the right direction. His head was spinning from relief and confusion. In his mad dash, he'd taken one right door... or had it been two? He didn't know. He crawled forward, inching toward the door, and staying under the blades.

The pain in his shoulder barely registered now. It hadn't been badly injured, and as far as he was concerned, that was his least pressing concern right now anyway.

As quickly as the dangerous things had appeared, they were pulled back into the wall, and the grooves where they had been were sealed. Galen looked around warily, and remained still until he heard the click of the doors unlocking again.

He stood up and opened the door on the right, hoping that he wasn't just going in circles. In front of him was (you probably guessed) a long, straight hall way. This time, there was only one door, and it led to the left.

"No hard decision at least." he muttered to himself as he treaded carefully through the hallway, each moment looking for the next thing that could potentially go wrong.

As soon as Rob remembered, remembered everything, he was moving again. Out of the recently opened door, practically crawling. Half-walking, (Walking; which was agony on glass-shredded feet) and half-crawling or something close to that.

Coughing wetly, he stood up, only flinching and closing his eyes. He leaned sideways against the wall, rasping in weak breaths. He had to keep moving, had to find Galen. Galen could have been dying. The whole point of Rob going was so that Galen wouldn't be ALONE...

Trying to calm his short, gasp-y breathing, he stumbled forward, grimacing and stifling a groan. His throat felt like he'd swallowed a mini, knife-edged cheese grater.

Galen reached the door and took the left hall, scanning the room before entering it. It was not as if he could actually see the danger beforehand anyway, but it wouldn't hurt to TRY.

This room was different than the others. It wasn't a hallway, but rather, a square room, with a door on each wall: the one he'd just come through, one in front of him, one to his left, and the last one on the right.

He waited outside the room for just a moment longer, listening to the com system. No sound except for occasional coughing from his brother. Rob was alive, he knew that much from the throbbing pain in his lungs, and the strange, stinging pain like he'd just walked on hot coals.

He sighed and moved forward apprehensively. He reached the middle of the room, and the doors all locked. He didn't know what to expect, but he knew that something was coming, and whatever it was, it wasn't good.

The temperature started dropping at a surprisingly fast rate. He breathed out steam, and watched as the white cloud slowly dissipated in front of him.

Rob moved down another corridor, one to the right leading off from the hallway he had been in. He had to find Galen. His brother was trapped in the labyrinth too... Anything could have happened to him. Or could be happening to him right then.

Rob tried to push away the thought as he kept moving.

Galen moved toward the right door and pushed against it with cold hands. He wondered how it was possible to make a room so cold, so quickly. He breathed out steam, and glanced around. Ice was actually forming on the floor and doors. He took a deep breath, and focused the Healing, trying to stay at least relatively warm. Still, he knew that he had to be able to heal Rob whenever he found him... so he wouldn't over do it.

He pulled on the door, hearing the resounding clicking as the doorknob half turned, then stopped, signifying that it was still locked. He groaned quietly and leaned against the door. He quickly pushed away from it though, realizing that it was freezing, and leaning against it would take down his temperature.

Rob moved down another door, and through another room. His chest ached like it had been set on fire, lungs burning and he was coughing every ten seconds. Slowly though, he seemed to be making progress... somewhat.

A voice, a slurred voice came over the com. "Hullo? Y' both have five minutes to talk to each other. So... taaalk." a man's voice with a faked drawl said over the speaker. Rob instantly stopped moving, trying to save his breath for the 'five minutes'. "Galen?" he asked hopefully, trying to ignore the fact his voice sounded raw and inhuman.

Galen had also received the message from Christian.

"Rob, wha'didtheydo? Are you okay? Do you know where you are?" he asked, trying to get in everything he wanted to say in five minutes.

He waited, looking up at the speaker. He hoped that the witches were telling the truth, because it would be awkward if they weren't, and it had been a trick. There he would be, talking to a speaker that wouldn't respond, and expecting an answer.

Rob shook his head slightly at the instant questions. "I'm fine, and I..." stifled cough, "have no idea. Are you okay? What about you? Where are you?" he returned the same questions, looking up at the speaker, heart hammering as he waited for a reply.

Galen paused and looked around. He didn't know where he was either. He tried to keep his teeth from chattering as he talked, hoping that maybe Rob wouldn't notice.

"I'm okay, but no, I don't know either. But I've got an idea..."

"So, we're on opposite sides of the maze, right? Well, then, assume that we're facing eachother. If one of us always goes left, and the other always goes right, then eventually, we'll end up in the same place, hopefully." Galen started, taking a deep breath and pausing for a moment. D mn it was cold. "So as long as we can, we go one way. You want left or right?" he asked.

"Right... right..." Rob answered with a rattling cough. "Galen, don't lie to me." he said after Galen's first answer. There had been something in his voice. Strained. "What's happening?" he asked calmly, leaning against the wall that was next to him. His voice was steadier then he could have hoped, while his heart pounded with panic right along with his head.

Galen groaned, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He figured that he should have known better than not telling Rob what was going on.

"Stuck in a freezer." he muttered in response. "No big deal. It'll probably open in a minute anyway, right?" he asked, breathing on his hands and rubbing them together in an attempt to warm them.

Galen changed the subject, moving it back to the plan. "Okay, you want right? I'll take left then." he spoke quietly, moving away from the right door, and heading toward the left, all the while thinking how hard it was to walk when it was this cold.

He'd always seen movies where the characters were trapped in the cold, unable to move. It seemed a bit ridiculous when you were watching it, but it was altogether different when you yourself were in the cold.

Only a few seconds later, the doors unlocked.

"See? What did I tell you? Doors opened. I'm fine." Galen spoke, glancing up at the speaker, then moving through the left door at a snails pace.

He wasn't exactly 'fine,' but he would be if he could warm up slowly. Seemed like an easy enough task. He'd just keep moving.

He wondered how long it would take to thaw out. Next thing he wondered was; how long had it been? When would their five minute conversation end? He figured that they had about three minutes left, give or take. It wasn't a lot, but it was better than nothing. At least now, they had some kind of chance, where as before hand, they had nothing.


End file.
